


【丸昴】她 05

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】她 05

登记时他有些紧张地让昴子躲得远些，她倒也听从。

 

昴子缠着他的胳膊进了房间，没等开灯，她推了那人一把。环上他的腰，还没脱掉上衣就坐在了这人的那根上。

 

甜言蜜语说得很顺，娇嗔的呻吟张口就来。

 

那人估计是很久没有见过这么热情的对象了，躲避着伸手要去找灯的开关，昴子打掉他的手，说，不开灯不是会更有意思吗。

 

那人亲着昴子的嘴唇，只是很普通的吻技，是第二天早晨就会忘记的前戏。

 

过程也只是毫无新意的抽出和插入，昴子觉得两人像两条家养的兽，进行着徒有虚表的性事。

由于事前没有戴套，这人倒是彬彬有礼地小声说着要射了，就拔了出来，射在了昴子的肚子上。他将手插进昴子的阴部又扣又挖。

 

高潮时，昴子伸手捂住了他的耳朵。

 

只要黑暗里进行，就不会被发现挂在脸上的眼泪；只要阻断别人的听觉，那声’丸山先生’就只有自己能听见。

 

事后，昴子裹着被子半躺在床上，抽着她的最后一根香烟。

 

泪痕早就消失不见。

 

这人还算会办事，找了一个相对高级的地方。房间很是宽敞，厚重的窗帘隔着夜色。香柔的洗涤剂味道在昴子躺在床上时就钻进了她的鼻孔。卧室侧边有一面大镜子，反射着不刺眼的暖色的灯光。

 

那人也躺在床上，摆弄着手机，跟昴子有一搭没一搭地聊着。

 

“话说刚才没带套诶。”

 

昴子用食指将烟灰弹在床头的烟灰缸里：“没关系的，我有经验。”

 

“你真的是高中生吗？”那人的眼睛终于离开了手机，转头贼兮兮地笑着，看向昴子：“那外一怀孕了怎么办呢？”

 

“那我就带着孩子去死吧。”

 

“诶……？…好无情啊。”

 

停顿片刻，她手腕一转摁灭了火光。

 

“开玩笑的。”

 

语毕，她整整枕头，关了床头灯；将自己放置于黑暗里，躲进梦中。


End file.
